


May The Best Player Win

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Mentions of Sex/Specific Sex Acts, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficsombra helps hana make her mech unhackable





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Hana obliterated another string of practice bots with her fusion cannons, reducing them to little more than nuts and bolts. She hit the thrust and boosted immediately into the air, mech rushing towards a second story balcony. She accidentally clipped the railing, crashing through it. Oops. The rule of the practice range was to damage the bots, not the property, but she was on a speed run here! She had to finish off this last set of moving targets on the second landing immediately.

She caught sight of one of the bots and squared up her sights. When she pulled the trigger nothing happened. "No!" Hana cried out. She directed the mech forward. If she couldn't shoot she could smash. She could still take these last two bots out and make it back to the starting point.

Her HUD fizzled with static before turning purple. Her mech jerked to a jarring halt. The bot she was gunning for skittered along its path unharmed.

"No!" She shouted again, frantically clicking buttons and pressing manual overrides. Anything to get the machinery of the giant exoskeletal armor moving again.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sombra's sweet voice crackled into her comms. "You're all mine now."

Hana huffed in frustration, watching as the  _ Los Muertos _ skull flashed onto her display. She tried not to be too upset or angry. She just wasn't a good loser was all. She probably would have smashed her fists down on the controls in anger if she wasn't entirely sure Sombra was watching her in that moment.

Hana went to press the emergency eject button instead. The click and release didn't come. She frowned and pressed the button again, and again.

"Let me out, Sombra!" She called out in annoyance.

"You didn't say the magic word." Sombra teased her in reply.

"Now!" Hana snapped.

She was already reaching for the eject cord built into her seat. It was mostly meant as a fail safe to use during aborted thrusts but it would certainly get her out of the mech in a pinch. Just before she pulled the cord the click and release hissed. She dismounted in a huff, leaving her hacked mech in its place.

She stalked down the hall towards the stairs. The stupid bot she had failed to kill crossed her path and she reached for her hand gun to shoot it dead. She remembered last minute that she hadn't packed her sidearm for training. This only made her angrier. Her hands were fists as she stomped down the stairs.

Hana made her way to the main training room. The open entryway revealed the sight of a desk and three different computer screens with code running across them. Sombra was sitting in the desk chair, still wearing her pajamas. She swiveled easily, looking behind her as Hana approached.

"Don't be mad." She said at once, already working to diffuse the situation.

"Show me how you got in." Hana demanded, marching up to the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest. She probably thought she was scowling deeply but the look on her face was more of a pout.

"It's nothing we can't fix." Sombra told her.

"Show me." Hana demanded, still feeling hot-tempered from her loss.

Sombra looked at her for a long moment and then sighed. "Come here, sit down." She reached out to take Hana by the upper arm and pull her close. With guiding hands she encouraged Hana to sit on her thigh.

Hana's reluctance gave way and she sat willingly but her attention was elsewhere. She was scanning the different screens trying to make sense of them. Although she had more technical know how than most of the other Overwatch members she was still just a gamer, not a hacker or a programmer. Only half of this made sense to her.

"The streaming interface and the comms are still secure." Sombra explained. That was how she'd breached Hana's mech the first two times today. They had plugged those holes, though. Together they had worked to make those aspects unhackable. To be fair, the streaming interface and comms were entirely secure to begin with. It took the world's best hacker to find a flaw. No simple scrub could have done it, that was for sure.

"But here," Sombra tapped an acrylic nail against one of the laptop's flat screens. "Your mech is designed to automatically download updates issued through the South Korean defense program."

Hana's brow furrowed.

"Now, they would probably never issue an update without recalling the mech first." Sombra continued. "It just so happens that I already have in an to the South Korean defense network and it was easy enough to spoof an update."

Easy enough for Sombra of course. Not so easy for anyone else. She didn't mention that breaking into the South Korean defense network had taken the better half of a month too. It really wasn't like someone could duplicate these results in a split second during battle to take the infamous D.Va down.

"Fix it." Hana told her.

"Geez, so demanding." Sombra teased. She wrapped her arm around Hana's waist and held her, nuzzling into the softer part of her shoulder. "A 'please' would be nice."

"I want to go again." Hana said instead. "I'm gonna beat my score this time. I'll clear all the bots and make it back in under two minutes without getting hacked. I'm gonna win this."

Sombra couldn't help but smile. Hana was driven and competitive and determined, and that was why she loved her. Even if these tests were getting harder and harder and even if she was putting in a hell of a lot of work searching for ins and fixing flaws, she couldn't stay mad.

"We'll fix it together." She said. "Pull up the automatic update information."

Hana moved to obey. "If you win again, I'll let you do that think you like." She said, clicking with the mouse as she spoke.

"Oh?" Sombra perked up. "With the ginger root?"

"Yeah," Hana smirked. "That."

"And if you win the next round?" Sombra inquired, arching up her brow.

"I get to do that thing I like, with the vibrator." Hana told her.

Well that sounded like a perfectly fair trade.

Sombra wondered if she should leave herself a back door to get in through the automatic updates again. She also wondered if now was a good time to tell Hana she'd also found a possible crack in the GPS location information. Then again she really liked making Hana squirm with a nice peeled root of ginger.

She kissed Hana's shoulder and reached around her to start typing, patching up the code so that the defense updates would be more secure.

"May the best player win." She said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
